


Of Knots and Things

by tabris



Category: w-inds.
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-30
Updated: 2007-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabris/pseuds/tabris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No, we do <i>not</i> want his clothes falling off in the middle of a photoshoot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Knots and Things

**Author's Note:**

> fluffy thing i wrote ages ago and found while transferring files. i think it started with a prompt about uniforms or something... i don't even remember. short and unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine. ^^;

"You can't tie it that way, it'll come loose."

Ryuichi looked up at Ryohei with a slightly perplexed look on his face.

"Bwuh?"

"He's right; you have to use a different kind of knot. Well, unless you _want_ it to...," Keita trailed off, looking thoughtful until Ryohei broke in.

"No, we do _not_ want his clothes falling off in the middle of a photoshoot."

...

"Stop pouting! It doesn't work on me."

A hand waved in front of the two. "Hello, still here. And still undressed." Ryuichi shifted, one hand on his hip and the other holding the tie. "Fix it, then, if you know how."

Keita reached for the string in Ryuichi's hand, only to be stopped by Ryohei smacking his arm away. He yelped.

"No fair! What was that for!?"

The white material draped around Ryuichi quickly began to look more like the uniform it was intended to, rather than the sheet it previously resembled. Ryuichi's eyes crossed as Ryohei kissed the top of his nose and stepped back, admiring his work and the boy standing in front of him.

"Much better."

"But... why did you get to do it?" Keita fake-sniffled.

"That doesn't work either and you know it. Besides, you would've gotten distracted."

Ryuichi bounced off the table he was leaning against and headed for the door, hooking his arms through his bandmates' and dragging them along.

"Not that I really mind the two of you arguing over me, but we _do_ have a photoshoot to do," he glanced slyly up at Keita. "Plus, if Ryohei got to tie it, that means you get to untie it, right?"

 

_after the shoot..._

"Great work today, guys," their manager said as they were going through the pictures. "I guess it was a good thing this was a more fun looking shoot; I didn't think Keita-kun was ever going to stop smiling."

Ryuichi and Ryohei looked at each other and burst into laughter, Keita following closely behind.

The manager just walked away shaking his head. "Boys will be boys."

**Author's Note:**

> also @ [lj](http://users.livejournal.com/_tabris/4442.html) | [dw](http://cheri.dreamwidth.org/860.html)  
> 


End file.
